Utakata Hanabi
by Rezky Lestari Ayunanda
Summary: Hari ini tepat hari perayaan Firework Festival di Konoha. /"Perutmu makin besar saja."/Tidak! Aku bahkan merasa tidak lebih baik tanpamu./"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Uchiha./Bad Summary./Enjoy read and don't forget to review. Arigatou. #ojigi


**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**Utakata Hanabi **** Rezky Lestari Ayunanda**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno****—****Uchiha**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**Check it out!**

**14 Agustus 2013**

Hari ini tepat hari perayaan _Firework Festival_ di Konoha. Festival ini selalu semarak dalam setiap perayaannya karena dirayakan secara suka cita oleh semua orang dipertengahan bulan Agustus ataupun diakhir bulan Agustus . Malam hari yang indah dengan pesta kembang api diatas cakrawala mengundang semua orang turut bahagia.

Aku, gadis—lebih tepatnya wanita—yang biasanya dijuluki _forhead_ oleh sahabatku—Ino Yamanaka—saat ini tengah berdandan cantik didepan cermin. Ya, aku juga harus turut berbaur dengan warga Konoha lainnya untuk merayakan festival ini. Aku menatap cermin dihadapanku sekarang. Sebuah _yukata_ cantik telah terpasang ditubuhku yang kini bertambah gemuk. _Yukata_ ini memiliki warna biru dongker dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya—sebuah _clan_ ternama di Konoha ini. Rambutku ini kuikat menjadi satu bagian. Jika 'dia' ada disini pasti dia akan mengatakan jika aku terlihat cantik.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" Panggil Ino yang sekarang sudah berada didepan rumah 'kami'.

Aku menutup pintu kamar kemudian berjalan menuju teras rumah mengambil _geta_ yang terletak dirak sepatu dekat pintu rumah ini.

"Hey! Kau lama sekali sih, _forhead_," Gerutu Ino padaku. "Perutmu makin besar saja." Lanjutnnya.

"Aku 'kan sedang hamil, _pig-baka_." Aku melemparkan deathglare padanya agar seterusnya dia berhenti menghina keadaan tubuhku sekarang. Sigh! Mendokusai.

"Ayo! Nanti kita melewatkan pelepasan kembang apinya." Ino mengulurkan tangannya kemudian kesambut masih dengan wajahku yang terlihat kesal.

.

.

.

Aku disini, terduduk sendiri sambil mengelus lembut perutku yang semakin besar. Memperhatikan Ino dan Sai—kekasih Ino—dari kejauhan. Ku ingat saat pertama kali kau melamarku pada perayaan yang sama seperti malam ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_14 Agustus 2012_

_Ting tong_

"_Tunggu sebentar." Aku berteriak kepada seseorang yang memencet bel _apartment_ku tadi. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk seseorang ._

"_Sasuke-_kun_!" Gumamku pelan._

"_Hn." Satu kata ambigu itu keluar dari mulutmu. "Kau sudah siap?"_

"_Um. Tunggu sebentar." Aku kembali memasuki _apartment_ku mengambil _geta_ yang berada dirak sepatuku. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Ayo!"_

_Akhirnya kau mengajakku berkencang. Setelah kemenanganmu bersama Naruto saat perang dunia Shinobi ke 4, kaupun pulang ke Konoha. Meski sifatnya yang cuek itu belum berubah, tapi setidaknya kau mulai menerimaku sekarang. Buktinya? Sekarang kau mengajakku ke _Festival Firework _ini._

_Kami berjalan menuju lapangan Konoha, dimana pusat perayaan berlangsung. Dalam perjalanan kita hanya saling diam hingga akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan._

_Aku menggandeng tanganmu tanpa sadar. Mengajakmu kesebuah bangku yang kosong untuk menikmati pemandangan langit nanti saat kembang apinya mulai dilepaskan._

"_Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa mengajakku kesini? Kenapa tidak mengajak Ino atau Karin?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku terdiam menunggu respon yang akan kau keluarkan. Kau berbalik menatapku. _Onyx_mu bertemu dengan _emerald_ku. Tiba-tiba kembang api yang kita tunggu pun ditembakkan. Aku melihatmu terpesona dengan indahnya langit sekarang. Tidak seperti malam, kini langit dipenuhi berbagai macam warna akibat kembang api._

_Aku diam-diam mencuri pandang wajahmu yang menatap kembang api itu dengan terpesona._

"_Sakura. Maukan kau menikah denganku?" tiba-tiba kau mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kini aku pastikan mata melebar. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutmu. kau—melamarku?_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ini tepat enam bulan saat Naruto memberimu misi. Sampai sekarang kau belum pulang. Berbagai rumor kudengar tentang dirimu. Ada yang mengatakan kau telah tewas dalam misi dan adapula yang mengatakan bahwa kau kembali mengkhianati desa. Tapi kutepis semua itu demi calon Uchiha yang didalam perutku ini.

"Hey, jangan melamun!" Gadis_ blonde _itu meneriakiku.

Hah! Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku begitu sangat merindukanmu. Perasaan ini membuatku sakit. Tidak! Aku bahkan merasa tidak lebih baik tanpamu. Jika memang apa yang orang-orang katakan padaku itu benar, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi, memandangmu saat tidur, melihatmu berkutat dengan gulungan-gulangan misi yang Naruto berikan padamu, melihatmu menyeduh _ocha _yang aku buat, aku ingin lagi melihatmu. Aku ingat saat musim panas itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_Sasuke-_kun_, ayo cepat sedikit. Jalanmu lambat sekali." Aku berlari mendahuluimu dan terus tersenyum. _

_Semenjak kau melamarku saat _festival firework_, aku sekarang sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi saat bersamamu. "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku menarik tanganmu untuk berlari bersamaku. Tidak ada kegiatan atau tempat tujuan spesial yang ingin kita lakukan atau kunjungi. Hanya sekedar berjalan santai menikmati musim panas ini. _

"_Sasuke-_kun_. Aku lelah." Aku menarik nafas pasnjang kemudian menghembuskannya. _

_Kulihat dirimu juga sama. Kau terlihat lelah dimataku tapi wajahmu itu tetap datar._

_Aku terduduk dipinggir jalan, beristirahat dibawa salah satu pohon yang ada dijalan ini. "Sakura, lusa adalah perayaan pernikahan kita. Terimakasih karena telah mau menjadi pendampingku." _

_Kau menatapku dengan senyum tulus. Senyum yang baru pertama kali kulihat dai dirimu. "Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun. Hey, kau tau! Kau terlihat jelek saat tersenyum." Ledekku bohong._

"_Eh, benarkah?"_

"_Tapi—bohong." Aku tertawa lepas melihat ekspresimu dan kau pun ikut tertawa sambil terus mengacak rambutku. Ya! Kau tertawa._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Mataku sukses membulat lebar ketika kau mengatakan itu. "Sasuke-_kun_," Kini jarak diantara kita kurang lebih satu centimeter. Dan mataku terpejam merasakan betapa hangatnya saat bibir kita saling menyatu. Bukan! Itu bukan sebuah kecupan tapi itu adalah ciuman yang panjang saat kurasakan kau mulai melumat bibir ranumku. Hey, kau sadar, sekarang kita berada dipinggir jalanan. Tapi mungkin kau tidak peduli dan terus melumat bibirku hingga akhirnya kau melepaskan lumatanmu. Kau tersenyum dan kembali memelukku. _

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tepat jam 12 malam sekarang. Riuh warga Konoha saat pelepasan kembang api pertama begitu meriah. Aku turut senang. Disini, tempatku duduk sekarang adalah tempat dimana pertama kali kau melamarku. Tapi disini aku sendiri, tanpamu. Begitu banyak tembakan kembang api diatas sana. Begitu indah. Sangat indah.

'_Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?'_

**End Sakura POV**

Warga Konoha terlihat antusias melihat begitu banyaknya kembang api terbentang diatas langit Konoha. Terlihat dari sana, seorang gadis yang seperti boneka _barbie_ tengah bergelayut manja pana lengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam disampingnya. Mereka menikmati suasana indahnya malam hari ini sambil mengadahkan kepala mereka menatap langit melihat kembang api terus berkembang dengan warna-warna yang cerah.

Disudut lapangan terlihat seorang gadis _bubble gum_—lebih tepatnya wanita—yang turut ikut menikmati kembang api tersebut meski terlihat diraut wajahnya begitu sedih dan kesepian. Wanita Uchiha itu tengah mengadahkan kepalanya melihat kembang api yang ada diatas sana. Sakura Uchiha—wanita itu—berdiri hendak berbaur dengan warga lainnya sebelum tangan kekar menahannya—memeluknya—dari belakang. Matanya membulat lebar—lagi—saat merasakan tangan yang begitu lama ia rindukan. "S-Sa-Sasuke-kun."

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura Uchiha. Sangat merindukanmu." Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, menyesapi aroma cherry yang begitu lama ia rindukan.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap intens lelaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Diraihnya wajah suaminya yang telah lama ia rindukan dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Aku tidak bermimpi, 'kan?" Gumamnya.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Sakura." Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat. Dia berpikir ada yang berbeda sejak ia meninggalkan wanitanya ini. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui kejanggalan yang ada pada wanitanya ini. 'Dia hamil?' batin Sasuke kaget.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkuhannya dan menatap perut istriya. "iya, Sasuke-kun. Aku hamil. Anak kita." Seakan tau apa yang ada dipikiran suaminya, Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan dari suaminya itu meskipun Sasuke sama sekali belum bertanya.

"Arigatou, Sakura-hime." Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura lebih lama.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Uchiha." Ketus Sakura yang masih dalam rengkuhan suaminya.

"Hn."

.

.

Mereka akan selalu bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan mereka.

**FIN  
**

**Author's Area**

**Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. Sebenarnya inspirasi fic ini dari salah satu ED Naruto Shippuden, Utakata Hanabi yang dibawain oleh Supercell. Mungkin aku terkesan jadul karena baru dengar lagu padahal aku sudah lama sekali begitu menyukai Anime Naruto ini. Aa~ minna-chan. Mohon Reviewnya yaa ^^**

**Arigatou**

**#ojigi**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya**


End file.
